The present invention relates to an image data transmission device that is used for a vehicle and transmits image data obtained by the vehicle to a management center, which manages travel information from a plurality of vehicles.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-64830 describes such type of vehicle image data transmission device (system) known in the prior art. When determined that the vehicle is in a traffic jam, the device transmits captured image data together with position information and traffic information of the location where the image is captured to a collection device (management center) as captured information. When the vehicle requests the collection device (management center) to provide the captured information, the collection device (management center) provides the corresponding captured information to the vehicle.
The image data transmission to the management center from the vehicle may cause an excessive communication load on a mobile communication system (network) due to limitations imposed on the communication capacity and the communication speed of the mobile communication system. Such a situation is particularly prominent when the vehicle is in a traffic jam or the like. Increases in the communication load may extend transmission time of the image data or interrupt the transmission of the image data. Additionally, when the vehicle transmits the image data, the load of the on-vehicle network may vary. Thus, the captured image data may not always be transmitted to the management center.